Asuntos Públicos
by Bukiyou
Summary: Para nadie resulta un misterio, es algo obvio. Tan obvio, que a nadie les sorprende cuando sus asuntos se hacen demasiado públicos. Nadie excepto a ellos. SinJa y los Generales.


Ni Magi, ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Serie de pequeñas escenas de Sinbad, Ja'far y los generales.

**1. **

Cuando Yamuraiha entró al salón, no esperaba encontrarse con aquella escena.

Había sido miembro de los Generales de Sindria – y de los amigos íntimos de Sinbad – desde hacía bastante y aun cuando existían bromas y apuestas al respecto, jamás espero encontrarse con la confirmación de las conjeturas que todos en el castillo tenían de forma tan casual.

No estaba segura de si ellos habían sido muy buenos escondiendo la verdad o si simplemente todos eran demasiado tontos al no darse cuenta de lo que estaba enfrente de sus ojos.

De hecho, justamente frente a _sus_ ojos.

Una sonrisa suave se posó en sus labios mientras con cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido dejaba sobre un escritorio cercano a la puerta los pergaminos que traía en sus manos. Incluso si lo contaba, probablemente ninguno de los demás le creería. Pero allí estaban, Sinbad sentado cómodamente sobre uno de los sillones con sus ojos cerrados manteniendo sobre su regazo a Ja'far, quien parecía dormir de forma plácida apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su Rey.

Parecía algo tan natural e intimo, tan obvio para el mundo, que era increíble que nunca antes hubiera presenciado la escena.

Con el mismo cuidado anterior abrió la puerta para salir no sin antes mirar hacia la pareja una última vez, sorprendiéndose al notar que Sinbad le devolvía la mirada. Quiso excusarse por la intromisión, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo el Rey había guiñado un ojo y llevando un dedo a sus labios le pidió silencio. Con un asentimiento de cabeza, Yamuraiha había salido apresurada de la habitación sintiéndose avergonzada sin saber porqué.

* * *

"¡SINBAD!"

El grito retumbó más allá de la Torre Blanca de Aries. Y más de un sirviente, oficial o general prefirió esconderse en algún lugar, asustado ante la perspectiva de toparse a un Ja'far enojado (que por muy común que resultara, nunca sería algo agradable de experimentar).

Luego del primer grito vinieron algunos más, el sonido de unos cuchillos siendo clavados en las paredes y, por último, un "_calma, Ja'far, no es como si no lo hubiéramos hecho antes"_ respondido por más gritos (y más cuchillos).

"¡Yamuraiha!" Sinbad llegó corriendo (huyendo) hasta ella justo antes de que la maga pudiera entrar (esconderse) en la Torre Negra de Libra "¡Mi amada, Yamuraiha!"

_Oh, diablos. _"¿qué sucede, Sinbad?". Estaba atrapada.

El Rey la tomo de los hombros, dejándola quieta en el lugar. Con cuidado, Yamuraiha miro hacia atrás y pudo ver a un enfadado asesor caminando a grandes zancadas hasta donde estaban ellos.

"¿Recuerdas que hacías hoy en la tarde?" Sinbad la mantuvo entre ella y su asesor, mientras con una sonrisa la miraba a los ojos.

"P-pues…yo…" Con nerviosismo, Yamuraiha dirigió una mirada hacia Ja'far, quien no dejaba de observar con esos ojos asesinos que todos tanto temían a su Rey.

Estaba casi segura de que todo el problema se debía a la escena que había visto antes en el salón de administración y por un momento consideró si es que acaso no había malinterpretado la situación y solo se trataba de una jugarreta más de Sinbad. Quizás sería conveniente mentir...decir que no había visto nada...

"¿Acaso no se veía realmente adorable Ja'far allí, durmiendo junto a mí?" y eso fue todo lo que Ja'far necesito para que, con maestría, hiciera que sus hilos rojos fueran capaces de enredarse en una de las piernas de Sinbad y lanzarlo al suelo con un severo golpe y tirar de él hasta sus pies. Antes de comenzar a arrastrar a su Rey por los Jardines en dirección a la Torre Blanca, le dirigió una mirada fría a Yamuraiha.

"Ni una palabra de esto. A nadie" y se retiró, arrastrando tras él a un sonriente Sinbad quien continuaba exclamando lo adorable que era, mientras él le gritaba algo sobre dejar que los vieran y que eso no se quedaría así.

La maga lanzó un suspiro de resignación. Al menos no había tenido que mentir.

Sharrkan debería pagarle una buena suma luego de que le contara a los demás generales lo que había pasado hoy.


End file.
